1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data retrieval method for quickly acquire telemetry data required for analysis from all stored telemetry source data, to analyze, through post-processing, telemetry data that is received from a satellite and that is stored in a storage device, in a satellite control system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a satellite control system, telemetry data transmitted from a satellite may be processed in real time, and may be displayed using various display functions.
The satellite control system may store the received telemetry data in a separate storage device, apart from displaying the telemetry data using display functions. The stored telemetry data may be used in post-processing, to replay telemetry data that was received in a specific time, or to extract a value of telemetry data, or to analyze a trend of a change in a value of telemetry data.
The received telemetry data may typically be stored in a database, or telemetry source data may be stored in the form of an electronic file without a change.
To retrieve an electronic file in which telemetry data is stored, a scheme of reading and comparing time-tag information from a beginning of a stored file, and of retrieving desired data may be used, or a scheme of generating data for a separate retrieval and using the data to perform the retrieval. The scheme of retrieving data from the beginning of the stored file is disadvantageous in that a large amount of time is required for the retrieval when the desired data is included in a rear side of the electronic file. Additionally, the scheme of generating data for a separate retrieval and using the data to perform the retrieval may have a burden of managing the data.